Code: William
by HappyVirusRym
Summary: The Lyoko warriors finally had a chance to find out where William was being kept in the Lyoko world. Aelita had just transferred the information to Jeremy but as she is about to devertualize, she's missing and can't be found on Lyoko. It's all up to Aelita to save William.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot:** _The Lyoko warriors have finally managed to get a hold of Xana's information, meaning they had the slightest idea of where William's dormant self remained. But only one person could get to it. It was all up to Aelita. _

**Pairing:** _WillliamXAelita_

**Rated:** _M for Mature_

* * *

"Aelita, I need you to go to Sector 5."

"Alright."

"To get there you'll need to get to the edge of the Ice Sector to catch the transport orb."

"Yeah, Yeah. We get it hot-shot." Ulrich said.

The lyoko warriors were running through the ice sector.

"We're on it Jeremy, but do you think maybe..." Odd didn't finish his sentence.

"Way ahead of you Odd, I'm sending the Overbike and the Overboard, Get ready you guys."

"Alright!" Odd fist pumped.

"Sector 5, here we come." Ulrich chuckled.

"You could say that again." Yumi smiled.

"Why are you guys so anxious to get there...oh wait, almost forgot...hehe, sorry." Odd giggled.

Before them, the Overbike and the Overboard appeared.

"Are you guys ready?" Jeremy asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be Jeremy." Ulrich replied.

The boys jumped on their vehicles. Odd held out his hand to Aelita, and Ulrich helped Yumi onto the bike. As they settled, the pairs took of toward the edge of the ice sector.

"Where do you think Xana dropped off William?" Ulrich started conversation.

"There are a ton of places where Xana could have put him." Yumi continued.

"With Xana, you really cant tell!" Aelita looked over at them.

"How many places do you think he's kept hidden from us?" Odd turned back slightly to look at Aelita.

"Many." Aelita giggled, knowing it was the truth.

"X marks the spot, we're here, and just in time. The Transport Orb is here! Let's go!" Odd sped up on the Overboard.

"Let's get this over with." Ulrich sped, keeping his distance short from Odd and Aelita.

The flash of light was over with and with a blink of an eye the four stood in Sector 5.

"It's quiet..." Odd pouted.

"Yeah. Too Quiet." Ulrich took his sword out.

"Be careful guys, there's nothing on my screen, but you know how sneaky Xana is. Your mission is to get Aelita to the computer without devertualizing. " Jeremy instructed.

"We got it Einstein." Odd smiled taking the lead.

The three remaining ran off after Odd. Nothing was ever okay, out came a Scyphezoa, two blocks, and six creepers.

"Yumi and I got them! Odd, get Aelita to the computer!" Ulrich yelled.

"You got it boy-o!" Odd saluted and sped off toward the elevator shaft that would transport them to the computer. "You have arrived at your destination." He bobbed his head from side to side, pulling over the overboard.

"Thanks Odd. Watch my back?" Aelita smiled.

"Totally Aelita." He flexed his non-existant arm muscles.

Aelita gave a chuckle and turned to the elevator.

"Looks like my rides here."

"I'm right behind you princess."

Aelita jumped up onto the elevator as it passed her. It led her to the computer. She stepped off the elevator and closer to the computer.

"Im here Aelita." She heard Odd.

Aelita nodded and continued.

"Jeremy, what should I be doing?" She asked, scrolling through the computer.

"Try looking through places in the Digital Sea."

"We all know we can't go into the digital sea Jeremy."

"Which is exactly why Xana would place William there."

"You've got a point, let's just hope I get somewhere."

"We all do Aelita.." Jeremy sighed.

Aelita took a deep breath and looked through the wack Xana computer.

"I think I've got something Jeremy!" Aelita's face lit up.

"You better hurry, Yumi and Ulrich just got devertualized, and youve got two creepers and a block on its way!" Jeremy informed.

"Just give me one more...minute." Aelita stuck her tongue out.

"Ive got these Aelita..." Odd swooped in.

Aelita quickly pressed on buttons and scrolled through all the information. "I'm sending it to you Jeremy!" She giggled.

"I'll be waiting for it Aelita. The both of you can come back now."

"Yah! yah! Let me devertualize with decentcy." Odd defeated the last of the monsters. "There." He smiled, crossing his arms. "Go ahead Aelita, devertualize me." He smiled at her.

"Here goes nothing." Aelita got closer to Odd and punched him, making him devertualize.

"I'm going to devertualize you Aelita."

"I'm ready Jeremy." She smiled. "Ouch.."

"Aelita? What happened?"

"I...uh..J...J...Jeremy...I..." Everything went black, she lost connection to Jeremy and the other Lyoko warriors.


	2. Chapter 2

When Aelita woke, she could see nothing but white all around. "Wh-Where am I?" She asked, holding her head. Nothing. It was all silence. "Somebody! Anybody!" Aelita yelled out again. Aelita stood and started running. She didn't know where she was or where she would end up, but she would run away from there. After running for what seemed like long enough, she stopped. "Ugh! This isn't right this is all the same! Jeremy! Jeremy! Can you hear me?" She looked up to what looked like space, but was white. "He can't hear you...nobody can..." She heard a voice. It was familiar, she turned and saw who it was. There he was, the person they had spent so long trying to find. William. "W...William!" Aelita ran over to him, he scooped her up into a hug. "What is this place, where are we?" "Welcome to the digital sea." "This is just the theory Jeremy had...but why aren't we dead?" "It's what he wants you to think." "Who?" "Xana. He said it was dangerous, yet here we are." William pulled away to look at Aelita. "How do we get out?" "I'm afraid we can't..." William looked away. "What do you mean we can't? We got in here, there has to be a way out!" Aelita raised her voice, now pacing the space. "Aelita, There. Is. No. Way. Don't you think I've tried?" William spoke, his voice sounded tired. Aelita looked at William. "There's seriously no way out?" William shook his head. "Sorry, if I knew...I'd tell you." "Then what do we do! We can't just sit here and do nothing...With both you and I here, he has what he wanted...He's going to destroy the earth. Oh, my...William!" It all clicked in Aelita's head. "He's going to turn us into Xana Puppets..." Aelita sank to the ground. William didn't know what to do, all he could do was hug her, and so he did. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, Aelitas sobs hushed enough to look back at William. "William?" Her voice shook. "Hmm?" He hummed. "Nothing..." She stayed quiet. William pulled away to look at her. "What is it?" "H...How do you live here..." "You don't..." William sighed. "But I guess you can say it'll be a little better since we have each other as company." Aelita closed her eyes. "Are our powers valid here?" "No.." William whispered. Aelita squeezed her eyes shut, holding back the sobs. "Aelita, I'm here, we're not alone, we'll get out of here...please...don't...cry." William comforted. "Oh William.." Aelita whispered his name. "What are we going to do.." It had been another while there, Her in his arms, Him telling her everything would be alright. She had managed to fall asleep to his reassuring coo-ing. He lifted her and took her to a place that had hope written on it, even if it was just a little part. She woke on a bed...she sighed, thinking it had all been a dream, but was quickly knocked out of it when she heard that oh so familiar voice. "William?" she called out for him. He walked in. "Where are we?" She asked. "This...This is where I stay. In the digital sea...This is my home." William played with his fingers. Aelita and William had never been this close, let alone had they talked this much. "How is this your house...?" Aelita looked around, stumbling a little as she stood. "How do I explain this.." William helped Aelita recover her footing. "What's going on?" "This is the digital sea..but there's something to it, like it was incomplete, a work in progress...I want to show you something.." William held his hand out to Aelita, in return, Aelita hesitated, but he was the only one there, the only one she could trust. She took his hand. They left the room, and entered the kitchen area. "You live in this home?" "Mhm.." William continued to pulle her out of the house and out to the digital backyard, where they came face to face with a jet black and red streaked over-bike. "An Over-Bike! How did you get this!?" Aelita ran to the vehicle, overwhelmed with it. "This isn't what I want to show you.." He got on. "Hop on." He instructed. Aelita nodded and jumped onto the overbike. She was unsure of where to hold on until she felt William's hands over hers. "Calm down." He said, placing her hands around his waist. "With the time i've had here, I've found myself mastering how to ride this thing." He said. Aelita stayed quiet as he turned on the over-bike and sped off to where he was taking her. She looked around, the only place that had color was that space alone. Once the house was no longer in sight it seemed like they had been traveling for a long time, she became weary and dropped her head on his back. "Aelita?" William slightly turned to her. "I'm fine..." William nodded his head and slowed down the bike. "We're about getting there Aelita." "William?" "Yeah?" "How do you travel here...it's all the same." "I've been here a while to get lost more than once and find myself again. You can say..Ive learned a lot while I've been here..Being isolated lead me to exploration...I travel by distance and memory." Aelita nodded, When the vehicle finally stopped, she looked up at what looked like a dead tower. Her mouth shot open as she jumped off to give it a look. "Woooww." She whispered. "I thought you'd like it.." William was suddenly behind her. "William! This is great! This tower..." She turned to hug William in that instance. "I hate to burst your bubble Aelita, but the tower is kind of dead." "I'll fix it. Don't worry! We can get out of here William, Thank you so much for showing me this." "Y-You're welcome Aelita.." Aelita began walking around and searching the tower. I may need a few things. She sat criss-cross and looked up at the tower. "Like what?" "I'm not sure.." Aelita pouted. "I can try to get you some things..." William sat and closed his eyes. "What are you.." Aelita looked at a sudden dark cloud that hovered over William. "W-William?" With the cloud it divided and shaded into objects then dropped to the ground as objects that could be of use. "How...How did you do that?" "I just thought..I guess.." "What if thats how we can make this place work...have you ever tried it?" "Other that this time...just when I made the house." "William!" Aelita smiled and started walking around. "What was your favorite sector?" "My favorite sector?" He looked confused. "Yes." She smiled. "The forest." William shrugged. "I don't know." Aelita closed her eyed, with her head tilted to the ground, her hands formed a triangle at her belly. The white space around them changed to her vision of the forest sector. "Aelita..you did it." William laughed. Aelita opened her eyes. "It did.." She smiled and looked at him. "William, I will work on the tower. I want you to go and paint all the white spaces for me." "But..I wouldn't know how you'd like it." He hesitated, scratching the back of his neck. "You were here first, it doesnt matter to me how you decorate." She closed her eyed and tilted her head to the side. "Surprise me." She giggled. William shook his head. "Okay..I'll be back, don't go anywhere." "Don't count on it." She giggled, with a wink. William smiled at how he remembered Aelita, always happy and bright, no matter the situation. He got onto the bike and rode off. He pulled over when Aelita was out of sight and closed his eyes. 


End file.
